For various applications, it may be desirable to measure temperature. This may for example be done by measuring the PTAT (proportional to absolute temperature) voltage of a bipolar diode at a constant current. However, for example on a semiconductor chip, additional circuitry is typically needed to implement such a kind of temperature measurement. Accordingly, efficient approaches for temperature measurement are desirable.